halofandomcom-20200222-history
Serina
AI Construct |battles= *Third Battle of Harvest *First Battle of Arcadia *Battle of the Flood-controlled Shield World *Battle of the Apex }} Serina was an artificial intelligence (AI) construct that was assigned to the , a modified Phoenix-class Colony Ship. Description Little is known about Serina other than the fact that she acts as a Military Advisory AI, which may or may not be her only function.http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24125.html She is a smart AIHalo Wars: Genesis: "Spirit's 'smart' AI, Serina, can coordinate the simultaneous repair and refit of 12 ships of the line. We couldn't get along without her.", which is usually a sign of advanced memory capacity, like Cortana. In contrast, other AI's known throughout the Halo Canon exhibit only minor aspects of personality. Her avatar is a young female with long hair and her attire resembles a lab coat. She appears to have a Cockney (since there are several British accents) accent. She seems to have a caring personality,Halo Wars Timeline and she has a fascination with human relationships.Halo Wars Manual She's often acts sarcastic, and on the outside she seems not to care about anyone. As the Spirit of Fire was too far away from UNSC territory and traveling without a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, it is unlikely that Serina was deleted. Quotes *''"Recalling surface squads so we can all die together. Aye sir!"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzjzzZrMU8g&feature=related *"Well, this is new... and scary."'' (Upon seeing the Flood) *''"The MAC is online and primed. Payback time!"'' *''"Expecting trouble, Captain?"'' *''"Standard orbit achieved, all systems normal."'' *''"So... nothing too difficult then?"'' *''"Here are some reinforcements... play nice."'' *''"So, we left a note saying we're leaving, right?"'' *''"Well, it'll be pretty obvious if he succeeds."'' *''"Aye sir, crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drives."'' *''"Threading a needle while accelerating around an exploding star inside a planet that's falling apart? Sure, why not?"'' *''"So...am I the only one freaked out by the fact that we're inside the planet?"'' *''"Captain. Wake Up. Something has happened." *''"Closing your eyes might help too." Trivia *Serina seems to have a theoretical interest in chocolate. *"Spinning up FTL drive" may be a reference to the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica, which uses this phrase frequently when the Fleet jumps. *Serina, knowing the crew of the Spirit of Fire may be on a one-way trip, manufactured and delivered fake emails from family members to the crew celebrating Valentine's day. No one ever suspected her of this deception. Halo Wars: Halo Timeline *She has a very sarcastic and detached nature. She frequently seems to disregard the lives of others, even her own ship's crew - such as when the Spirit of Fire is slowly being pulled inside the Shield World - almost always responding to their peril with some curious remark or dark joke. *She was voiced by Courtenay Taylor. *Her name "Serina" means "Clear and "Tranquil". *Serina's human memory is "kissing a boy". Gallery Image:Ai 02.jpg|Early image of Serina. Image:1223611200 Serina.JPG|Serina. Image:Sof_serina-model-sheet.jpg|Early concept art of Serina. Image:Serina_color.png|A full-color render of Serina. Sources Category:UNSC Category:A.I. Serina Category:Halo Wars